Zombie Smurfs: Class II Outbreak
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Handy died, Sassette was severely injured, and Brainy almost became a victim himself. Suddenly, the dead rose from their graves and a new Zombie Outbreak has begun. Using what they learned from the Purple Fly disease, the smurfs do their best to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

"Everything is set up," said Chernov to himself as he finishes the last of his calculations, "All the math is done and the machines are ready, this could be interesting." Chernov is a Human Smurf Hybrid who is green and is 4 apples tall, he wears camouflaged jacket, pants, shoes and a camouflaged smurf hat. He is the only smurf in the village who's legs stand straight.

Inside Chernov's mushroom home the major space inside it is cluttered. There was a couple of two sided whiteboards with Algebra written all over them, there were tables pressed up against the wall with chemicals and element containers along with the usual crap found in a science lab.

Whatever space is available has some sort of computers on them containing a load of data. At the center of the room sits an Island Counter with what appears to be a dead potted plant whooked up with electrodes connected to the computers.

"I did the math and did the correct measurements of chemicals," said Chernov as he rechecks his calculations again, "According to the math, the system will explode making the experiment a success. Luckily I got rid of all my TNT before beginning this project." After checking everything one last time, he puts on a pair of goggles and grabbed a large metal switch screwed into the wall which was connected to the whole system. "Here goes nothing," he says, "Fire in the hole!"

He flipped up the switch and everything explodes as predicted, the explosion did not caused much damage but it blew out all of the mushroom house's windows. Chernov was knocked to the ground and is covered in dust and soot from the explosion, "Why am I'm so violent," he says as he wiped the grime off his face. Then he saw it, the once dead houseplant that resembled twigs is now full of life with green leaves and all.

"seems that plant worked out perfectly," said Chernov to himself as he gets up and has a closer look, "I think it was too successful as the dirt was once dry barren and now it is wet and full of nutrients. Incredible!"

There was a knock on the front door as it falls over, a smurf stepped into the room and looked at the scene with his jaw dropped. "What happened here?" he asked, "There was an explosion and I thought Jokey's prank went to far again."

"I've just brought a plant back to life," answered Chernov, "How? I don't know but Papa Smurf would want to hear this accomplishment." The smurf looked at Chernov if he's retarded or something then he backed away and ran out of the house. Chernov grabbed the front door and placed it back on it's hinges then grabbed the plant before heading out.

Awhile Chernov was walking by Handy's newly built Pavilion, the smurf himself was busy sawing wood on his outdoor table saw. Across the dirt road the smurflings were digging up a hole and were eating worms, it seems that Sassette was beating Nat, Slouchy, and Snappy at their own game as she was getting the most worms.

When Chernov knocked on Papa Smurf's door before opening it he found the smurf himself sleeping on the floor snoring, Chernov sets the plant on the table and nudges the old timer with his foot. Almost immediately, Papa Smurf woke up and stumbled to his feet. "What do you have there Chernov?" he yawned as he rubbed his eyes, "A plant?"

"I"d just brought this plant back to life," said Chernov, "Even though it resulted in a explosion and blew out all my windows and covered me in soot as you can see, it was a complete success.

As Chernov explains the reanimation process, Handy was still working sawing planks of wood on his table saw as the smurflings were still eating worms from the small hole. As handy finished cutting some wood, the sawblade suddenly stopped spinning and locked up, "Oh what the smurf?" he asked himself calmly, "Oh smurf, the sawblade jammed." He sets his pieces of wood aside and turned a wheel to raise the sawblade up from the table saw to take a look, he foolishly forgotten to turn off the table saw as its still on. As he tries to loosen the sawblade by hitting it with a chunk of wood, the smurflings finished eating all the worms from the hole.

"I'll go asked Farmer Smurf for shovels," said Nat, "So we could dig a deeper hole this time."

"I'll just use by bare hands," says Sassette as she digs a new hole.

"Suit yourself," commented Slouchy, "It will be a lot easier with a shovel you know."

"You'll might hurt the worms," insist Sassette.

As Nat goes off to get some shovels, Sassette wipes off all the mud off of her hands on the grass and stood up. "Come on you piece of smurf," mumbled Handy as he whacked the sawblade one last time. Finally, the sawblade resumes spinning as broke off it's axle and ripped through Handy's torso, grazed Sassette on her stomach, then pinned itself against a tree narrowly hitting Brainy as it hit the tree between his legs.

Smurfette happened to be nearby in a flower garden, she drops the flowers and rushed over to Brainy who had dropped a couple of books he's holding. "What happened?" she asked.

"Get Papa Smurf, look at Handy!" cried Brainy.

Brainy points at Handy, he had a vertical gash where the blade ripped through him. He collapsed to the ground in a pool of his own blood, Smurfette and Brainy waste no time as they ran towards Papa Smurf's house. When they barged right in, they found Chernov talking about his plant as Papa Smurf was bored out of his mind. "Papa Smurf," cried Brainy, "Handy is hurt!"

"Finally, I mean oh smurf!" cried Papa Smurf as he follows Brainy and Smurfette out the door.

"This is something I have to see," said Chernov as he quickly catches up.

The smurfs approached Handy's body where Papa Smurf tried to check for a pulse on his neck, "He's dead," said Papa Smurf, "What killed him?"

"Sawblade, it went over..." Brainy paused and noticed Sassette was standing with her arms over her stomach, Nat was just returning with the shovels and seeing what's going on he dropped them all and approached Sassette.

"Sassette's hurt!" cried Smurfette as the smurfs rushed towards her, "Sassette, is anything wrong?"

"My stomach hurts, it feels like it's going to explode." she answered. Chernov noticed the blood on Sassette's pink overalls, he pulls Sassette's arms away and everyone was horrified to see a horizontal gash in her abdomen. Without warning, Sassette's intestines burst out of her but she managed to catch her insides to avoid them from touching the ground. Smurfette simply fainted at the sight of it.

Sassette was too shocked to scream, Chernov quickly picked her up and rushed her to his house as everyone else follows. Brainy did his best to carry Smurfette along, luckily the smurflings managed to help him with her. Chernov runs into his house to find it cleaned up by Sweepy Smurf who was standing outside waiting for him, everyone pushed Sweepy out of the way as Chernov places Sassette onto his island counter.

"I want everyone to get out!" ordered Chernov, "Git!"

Papa Smurf backed everyone outside and shuts the door and proceeds to help Chernov, "Papa Smurf, grab her shoulders." said Chernov, "We're going to need to remove Sassette's clothes." Papa Smurf was too shocked to argue anyway as he does what Chernov says, he undo Sassette's overalls straps and pulls it off of her with Papa Smurf hanging on – careful not to remove her intestines in the process.

By the time they got it off, Chernov washed his hands and proceeds to tug Sassette's intestines back into her stomach. Somehow, she is still conscious and aware what's going on. "Am I going to die?" asked Sassette.

"If your intestines were sliced, you would be dead before you would hit the ground." said Chernov as he pushes her insides back in the correct places, "Nice sex organs you got here, they would come in handy later in your adulthood."

"So what are you going to do Chernov?" asked Papa Smurf as Chernov disinfects the wound.

"I'm going to stitch her gut close," he said as he took out a spindle of strong thread and a needle, "Here goes nothing."

It took him an hour or two, as Sassette's intestines try to spill out again. After he finished the last stitch, he rubs antibiotic ointment on the wound then placed a bandage on it. "I see why your belly is big," said Chernov as he tickles her side, "Your organs seemed to have no room in there." Sassette simply laughed, she's now out of shock and is out of the woods for now.

When Smurfette finally came to, it was just in time for Chernov to call her in. "Sassette, your sister is here." said Chernov.

"Oh thank you Chernov," said Smurfette, "I knew I could count on you."

"Smurfette?" asked Sassette.

"Yeah?" asked Smurfette.

"Are you going to pass out again?" she asked.

Everyone laughed, the humor was short lived as Chernov quickly brought up the bad news, "The bad news is that she can't be outside up and about for awhile," he said, "Until the wound heals, she will stay at my house for now so I could keep an eye on her."

"For how long?" asked Smurfette.

"Weeks," said Chernov, "Nor she could stand, as the pain would be unbearable."

Sassette tried to sit up but yelped and laid back down, "See," said Chernov, "Unbearable."

Chernov picks Sassette up and lies her on his bed in the next room, then he walked out of the house as Smurfette stayed by her sister's side. Brainy simply sat by with the other smurflings as he Chernov came walking back in with Handy's body and flopped him onto the Island Counter where Sassette once lied. "Accidental Death," said Chernov as the smurfs stared at the body, "Irony is that all the victims wore Overalls and the only funny thing next to that is Brainy nearly got the sawblade on his you know what."

Chernov places a bedsheet over Handy's body and simply said to everyone, "Does anyone have anything better to do?" he asked. All the smurfs cleared out of Chernov's house and he shut the door behind them, now he wonders what to do with the corpse. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Papa Smurf stood before him, "Can you revive Handy?" he asked.

"I could try but there might be unforeseen consequences." said Chernov, "I'll try to revive him at midnight, you remember what happened after that meteor strike on top of Brainy."

"Oh yes, I remember it well." said Papa Smurf.

"It's not your time yet old timer," said Chernov, "But for Handy, his time is already up."

Chernov shuts the door and Papa Smurf heads home, Chernov sits back and stares at the cloth of the body and begins to wonder what he must do.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

That night, Sassette was wearing a white t-shirt Chernov gave her and her pink panties as she lies on his bed, too weak to move. Even though the sawblade didin't caused any permanent damage to her abdominal cavity, the pain and aches that followed after being treated takes it's toll. Chernov's homemade painkillers seem to help a lot, it was a Narcotic made by classified ingredients first made by his father which was thankfully approved by the Food and Drug Administration.

The stuff tasted like sugary carbonated water, since it is carbonated. The side affect was that it knocked Sassette out cold as it made her sleepy, maybe it's because the secret ingredient to the stuff was Ethanol or something. With Sassette sleeping peacefully, Chernov get started on trying to reanimate Handy. Even though his expirement worked on plants, he doesn't know if it would work on warm blooded animals. In this case, a smurf.

The real challenge on why it could be difficult is that if the brain goes without oxygen for five minutes, it's dead. Other organs in the body would take just a few hours to begin rotting. It has already been 12 hours, Handy is becoming increasingly pale already and Chernov cannot believe how fast dead smurfs decompose.

On top of it all, the sawblade tore through his stomach, colon, half of his liver and pancreas, and his Abdominal vena cava Vein and his Aorta Artery. He died before he hit the ground, his heart continues to pump blood out of his corpse through the two major blood vessels for 5 minutes before it shuts down for good. This is why there was so much blood spilled onto the ground and Handy is literally soaked in it.

"There's just now way I could do this," said Chernov with common sense, "But it's worth a shot."

After injecting a chemical compound into Handy's body near the brain, he hooked up the electrodes to the smurf then grabbed the metal switch once more. "Cover!" yelled Chernov.

Once Chernov flipped the switch, another explosion occurred as expected. The windows were already blown out so it was less destructive and Chernov isn't thrown to the ground this time, but he was still covered in soot and ended up leaving his outline onto the wall. "Smurf," he coughed, "Need to redo the math." Once the smoke cleared he noticed Handy's body not moving nor was he touched by the explosion. Chernov was right, it didn't work. Or so he thought.

The yelp coming from the next room indicated that Sassette is awake. He walked into the bedroom to find her clutching her stomach after her attempt to sit up, "What was that?" asked Sassette.

"Explosion, obvious." said Chernov, "How's the gash?"

"Still hurts and it feels like it's going to burst." said Sassette, "What's that sound?"

Suddenly Chernov heard moaning coming from the room behind him, he steps out of the bedroom and shuts the door and saw Handy getting up from the island counter. His skin is now a sickly gray, his eyes were pink as the pupils were glowing a bright crimson red. Then a flashback hit Chernov hard, he remembered sitting on top of his house months back with an M1 Garand taking potshots at...

"Zombie," he muttered. Handy moaned as he stuck his arms towards Chernov and began to limp forward, he wisely backed away and opened the bathroom door. As Handy gets near the door, Chernov kicked him in and shuts it. He pressed some buttons on the wall and it caused the Island Counter to descend into the floor as a hidden trap door covers it, he pulls out an M1 Garand and loaded it with 8 rounds and cocks it.

Chernov then quickly opens up the bathroom door and gets behind the cage as Handy slouches after him, he simply aimed and shoot him in the head giving off a loud bang. "What's going on?" called Sassette from the bedroom.

"I've reanimated Handy, but not fully." said Chernov as he opens the bedroom door, "Don't worry, he's fully dead now so lets get to bed ok?" Chernov walks in and closes the bedroom door then strips to his boxers and hops into bed with Sassette in his arms, and slept with a sigh of relief for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Chernov gets up to prepare breakfast in Sassette. As the wound made it difficult for Sassette to walk without feeling pain, he simply hands her a bowl of smurfberry pancakes on a tray. "Thank you," she simply said.

"Don't thank me yet, your stuck with me for a few weeks." said Chernov as he stroke her hair, "Just thank me your still alive, now I gotta bury a body so you just wait here and don't try to walk or your nerves will punish you. Smurfette is going to come by and I hope she doesn't touch anything, maybe she'll get into my... oh she better not."

"In what?" asked Sassette.

"I'll tell you once your older, just about 100 years." said Chernov, "If Smurfette gets into it, let her have her fun until I come back to find out what happened."

Chernov leaves the room and places a white blanket over Handy's body as he picks it up and takes it with him to Papa Smurf's house, meanwhile Smurfette walked into Chernov's house with Nat, Slouchy, and Snappy. They walked into the bedroom where Sassette just finished her breakfast, "Hi Sassette," said Smurfette, "How your doing?"

"Oh good, Chernov said I can't walk until the gash heals or my nerves will punish me," said Sassette, "And he's right."

"Okay sister, I'll just step out here... for something." said Smurfette as she leaves the room.

"Hey guys?" whispered Sassette.

"What?" asked the boys.

"Chernov said about Smurfette smurfing into his secret stash," said Sassette, "If she get's into the stash keep an eye on her until Chernov comes back."

When Nat stuck his head into the other room, he sees Smurfette opening a cabinet full of rectangular bottles with clear liquid and begins chugging one. He then turns back to Sassette "She's in it, let's do this thing." he says as he puts his fist in his other hand.

Meanwhile, Chernov carries Handy over to Papa Smurf's house and knocked on his door. When he answered it, Chernov simply said, "The reanimation attempt failed, can't seem to reanimate dead tissue just as well as plants."

"Let's bury the body out in the woods before anyone finds out what happened," said Papa Smurf.

"You got shovels?" asked Chernov.

Papa Smurf digged around a closet and pulled out two shovels, "These will do."

"I don't wanna know why you have shovels in the first place, let's go before everyone else get's up." said Chernov, "Especially Nosy Smurf."

As Chernov and Papa Smurf heads out into the woods to bury Handy, a small bug manage to bite into the corpse and ends up getting infected with the virus before flying off back to town. The bug flies right into Hefty's house awhile he sleep and bit him on the arm, this caused him to shot straight up out of bed and slap the bug killing it. "At least it ain't the purple fly," he said to himself as he puts antibiotics on his arm, "Man, I hate bugs."

He was about to begin his day with working out as usual for 30 minutes, when he finished he suddenly became dizzy and fell to the ground. Hefty was in a coma, and then he died. But that doesn't stop him from walking.

Meanwhile, Papa Smurf and Chernov heads far enough out of the village and found a spot where no one might noticed the body. Chernov sat the body to the ground and the two smurfs began digging the grave, it took them about an hour before they dropped Handy into the ground and covered him with dirt still wrapped in the blanket. "Got any kind words?" asked Papa Smurf.

"I've got this phrase from my father who got it from his father who got it from his father," said Chernov as he stares at the loose dirt, "From ashes to ashes, dust to dust. You came from the earth, and you shall return."

"Wow," muttered Papa Smurf.

"Usually you'll hear that phrase if we were burning bodies, enough of my family history let's put the grass back on and leave before someone shows up." said Chernov. Just as they get back to the village, they found a yellow present with an orange ribbon sitting on Papa Smurf's doorstep. "Oh for me?" asked Papa Smurf as he was about to open it.

Just before he touch the lid, Chernov grabbed his arm. "You are either dumb or clueless, that's Jokey's surprise presents." he says, "I had enough of that prankster, he tried to give be one but I shoved his head into the box and it exploded in his face. He never played a prank on me again, or at least tried several more times but gave up after I foiled them all. He's not getting away from this."

Chernov picked up the present and took it inside and sat it on the table, he cuts a small hole on the bottom and pokes around inside. "Cutting the wire," he says as he snipped something, "Diffused."

After checking it twice, He removes the ribbons and opened the box to look inside, it did not explode. Inside was a small smoke bomb rigged to a control panel with wires, it was harmless as the wire had been cut. A switch on the lid, if removed, sets the thing off. "Well how about that, he's more of a genus than I thought." said Papa Smurf, "More like Brainy."

"I'll show you who's smart, I'll rig this present to give off a bigger blast." said Chernov as he puts the lid back on it and tapes the hole on the side shut, "He'll get a surprise of his own, Happy Birthday."

As Chernov leaves Papa Smurf's house with the present, he looked back at Handy's house. His blood was cleaned up but the sawblade that killed him was still stuck into the tree nearby, seems that no one want's to touch it. He noticed that the table saw was on so he presses the off button and continues walking, thinking of a theory on how he died.

Meanwhile at Hefty's house, the smurf who died stood up. His skin is now gray and his eyes were pink with crimson red pupils, he is now officially a zombie. He limped out the window and ends up next door and managed to break into it and bite and kill an unfortunate smurf awhile nobody noticed what's going on from outside, then the process start's all over again.

Chernov took the present back to his house to find Smurfette at the other side of the room scrambling to hide something behind her back, her pupils were enlarged and she reeked with the smell of carbonated water and smurfberry mix. Snapy, Slouchy, and Nat just stood their staring at him.

Without saying anything, Chernov opens a drawer and pulls out a pipe bomb that has wires coming out of it and too the smoke bomb out of the present and wired the pipe bomb in it's place. Before arming it, he spraypainted the box white and ties a couple of green ribbions to it. It looked like Jokey's surprise presents but in different colors. When Chernov left, Smurfette resumes drinking the "secret stash" as the smurflings watch her awhile Sassette sleeps in the bedroom.

Chernov walks to Jokey's house with the IED in hand, since the mushroom house has Jokey's "surprise" presents stacked all over his yard this is going to be interesting. Chernov sat the present on the doorstep, knocked on the door, then run off and hide as he watches the scene unfold. Jokey opened the door and finds the present on the doorstep, he instantly got a smile on his face as he picked it up and reads a tag on the box.

"To Jokey," he read it out loud, "It's going to be a surprise you'll never forget."

"Oh boy, I like surprises," he cheered as he opens it up, and the pipe bomb in hand. The IED blast Jokey back into his house and also sets off all his "Surprise" presents in a chain reaction blowing his house into pieces and setting whatever is left on fire. Chernov can't believe his work, the fiery mushroom cloud is amazing as it shot up into the sky.

Then Jokey came falling back to earth screaming and landed face down onto the ground, at first Chernov thought he killed him but suddenly he sat up. He was covered head to toe in soot, there was no other damage immediately noticeable but his eyes began to water and he started crying. Decided that it has went far enough, Chernov comes in and lends a hand for Jokey. He grabbed it and is pulled back up to his feet, awhile crying.

Everyone suddenly ran outside to find Chernov walking the soot covered crying Jokey away from what's left of his house, Papa Smurf seen the whole thing and wrote something down on a clipboard. "Never get on Chernov's bad side," he wrote, "Find another smurf to replace Handy."

Suddenly, the Zombie Hefty stepped out of the mushroom house he broken into hours earlier and was followed by a couple of zombie smurfs. They limped out into the woods and stayed out of sight and out of mind for now, in the meanwhile they ate whatever life form that has blood. Wild Smurf became a victim himself, he was pinned to the ground and was eaten alive. By the time half of his insides were already eaten, he suddenly turned into a zombie and the undead moves on to squirrels and raccoons for the time being.

Chernov manages to take Jokey back home and had him washed and put on fresh pants and hat then sat him down on a chair with his head on his side, "What happened?" asked Smurfette as her breath smelled like Coca Cola.

"Jokey's surprise presents blown up his house, enough said." said Chernov, "Where are the smurflings?"

"They all left except Sassette, they tried to take her with them but she screamed so much when they tried to move her." said Smurfette.

"5 minutes after leaving home and come back, they're gone." said Chernov.

Brainy came running into the house and was panting, "Chernov, Hefty is missing." he says, "The mushroom house next to him is ramsacked!"

Chernov ran off following Brainy with Jokey following behind, just as Smurfette finished her 3rd bottle of the secret stash. Brainy led Chernov to the scene where Papa Smurf awaits, he walked inside the house next to Hefty and found it ramsacked blood was everywhere along with chunks of smurf flesh. "Who discovered this?" asked Chernov.

"Nosy," said Brainy, "He peaked through the window, called Papa Smurf, which he called me, which I called you."

"Now what?" asked Chernov as he stared at the mess, "This made no sense, what's the motive. Nothing is taken, did he get along with whoever lives here?"

"Yeah," said Brainy, "He got along quite fine."

"Something's not right here," said Papa Smurf, "Could it be?"

"Could it be Handy?" asked Chernov, "No, he's dead. It is impossible since his brain is destroyed and secondly you have to be alive to become a zombie, either it's the Purple Fly again or something more horrifying."

Suddenly, they heard a roar out into the woods. "Okay, it's something more horrifying." said Papa Smurf.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

"You know what, I don't wanna know where that noise came from," stammered Brainy, "It's getting dark so let's just go home and we'll investigate it tommorow.

"Are you scared Brainy?" asked Chernov.

"No, no I'm not scared, I'm just smurfed." said Brainy as he runs off.

"Sure you are," muttered Chernov with sarcasm, "I'm going out into the woods to locate the source of the noise, if I'm not back at two hours then prepare to look for me in the morning."

"Are you sure that's a good idea to go out there alone?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Not unless you had training on dealing with the night in your enemies' backyard," said Chernov, "I've been through worse you know."

Everyone departed as Chernov walks into the woods to search for the source of that noise, a roar, a squeal, whatever it is it's sounds ominous. Chernov stumble through the dark using his infrared goggles, he looks around and discovers smurf size footprints. The footprints were a bit barefoot since the footwear of the smurfs are part of their pants, since Chernov is wearing human manufactured hiking boots then this is not his footprints.

After searching around for two hours, he came back and checks in with Papa Smurf before heading home to find Smurfette knocked out cold laying on the floor with glass bottles surrounding her. Surprised on how light Smurfette is, he took her to his bedroom where Sassette was sleeping on his bed. Somehow, he woke Sassette up. "Chernov?" asked Sassette, "What happened to my sister?"

"She got into my secret stash and got herself drunk," said Chernov, "The stuff I added to the stash were Smurf Additives that a usual smurf cannot get enough of, either her head will hurt or her stomach but either way I have enough women on my bed for one night."

Chernov pulls off Smurfette's dress and folds it neatly and placed it on his dresser as he tucks her into bed with Sassette prepares to sleep next to her, with the bed full Chernov goes back to the other room and slept on the couch with easy access to a shotgun and slept on the sofa for the night.

When morning came around the next day, Chernov woke up with Smurfette stumbling out of the bedroom with confusion on her face. "What happened?" she asked.

"You tell me what happened," said Chernov, "I found you sleeping on the floor so I tucked you into bed with your sister, please get dressed before leaving."

She walked back into the bedroom and put on her dress and high heels and simply left, not before grabbing a bottle of her secret stash before leaving. Chernov placed his hand on his face and said no more secret stash, "No more secret stash, best stop making them."

With that, Chernov took a look at Sassette in the bedroom. She was still sleeping, then suddenly Chernov heard screaming outside. He was about to run out of the house when Smurfette came running back in, he looked outside and discovers zombie smurf's walking around. "Here we go again," thought Chernov as he grabbed his M1 Garand and some ammo, "Time for zombie smurfing, or I shall say Zombie Killing."

He ran outside and climbed up on top of his roof, getting a good view on parts of the village. Parts of the smurf population are now undead and some are limping around, time to sound the alarm. Chernov began firing away at the zombies with stunning accuracy, shooting their heads off several apples in smurf measurement. After an hour of zombie shooting, Papa Smurf finally runs out of his house with zombies after his tail.

As he approached Chernov's house, he saw him firing 8 shots killing 8 zombies before giving off that familiar bell sound ding before reloading. "Get in the house old timer if you want to live," said Chernov.

No time to speak, Papa Smurf ran into Chernov's house followed by Brainy who had a couple of books underneath his arms. Followed by the smurflings armed with improvised blunt objects that looks suitable to poke the zombies with rather than to bash their skulls, after another hour on shooting several zombies he got down off the house and rushed back outside to debrief the survivors.

"It has smurfed again and this time it's all over the place," said Papa Smurf, "I've tried several spells on some of them but it has no effect."

"That's because zombies are immune to all forms of magic," said Chernov, "How do I know this? Cause these zombies were created by living smurfs and not rotting dead ones, did you see the bite marks on them?"

"Yes as the matter of fact that I did," said Brainy intelligently, "I even saw one of the zombies disemboweled Scaredy."

"Brainy, the worst thing that could happen to you is you being kicked out and thrown into those pack of cannibals." said Chernov.

Chernov walks to the bathroom and plugs up his bathtub and turned on the bath tub, it won't be long before the water lines would be cut so it's best to take the resource in as it's still available. Brainy quickly boarded up the windows using some planks of wood Chernov hid in a trapdoor, once they're all boarded up Chernov hands the smurfs with rifles as Smurfette takes cover in the bedroom with the smurflings.

"You can't be serious," said Papa Smurf, "There has to be another way."

"I've tried and you've tried, it all sucked and there's no way to reverse their condition." said Chernov, "Like my great grandfather said, if they're not dying fast enough make sure they bleed faster. My family is messed up you know."

Brainy yelped as everyone looked at him and saw that his thumb is caught within the M1 Garand bullet chamber, Chernov grabbed the gun and yanked Brainy's thumb out of it and hand it back to him. "For once in your life, try to earn that name one day." said Chernov, "Okay, let's go."

Chernov unlock the door and the smurfs head outside, he quickly taught them how to fire their weapons and instructed them to aim for the head. They first watched Chernov take out zombies with the rifle then it's their turn, they were terrible aimers as they keep hitting them in the torso or missing them altogether. "I wonder how you go Number 1 in the bathroom," comment Chernov, "Use the sights for crying out loud."

Realizing their were sights on the rifle, they lined them up to a single zombie and fired. The zombie's head shreds off by the rounds, from then on they their accuracy improved and they began to hit the zombies between the eyes. They go through town and took out any zombie they seen, they also managed to find Grandpa Smurf on top of the roof of a mushroom house whacking the zombie's skulls with his cane as they try to reach for him.

"Well come for him later," said Chernov, "He'll might attract the zombies that we've missed, or we'll mistaken him as one if we're that stupid."

"I heard that!" he screamed, "Godsmurf it! They just won't give up!"

After sweeping the village, they began to break open house and managed to find some smurfs who escape the virus. Each building was marked indicated it has been checked, some buildings were already broken into as others remained intact but the zombified owners were still inside, with everyone counted they went through a third sweep and it was all done.

"How many did we taken out?" asked Chernov.

"About 85 zombies and we saved 19 smurfs," said Brainy as he do the math, "Which leaves just one more zombie."

"I wonder who would that be?" asked Papa Smurf.

Suddenly, a Zombie Hefty stumbled out of nowhere. The smurfs noticed there is no bite marks on him and then they pieced the ransacked house and his disappearance together and then they noticed a badly infected mosquito bite, it suddenly make sense. Before anyone can do anything, Brainy fired 8 rounds into the Zombie Hefty's head and it went down. After firing another 8 rounds into the torso, Chernov grabs the gun from his hands and locks it.

"I see why you have such a grudge against him," said Chernov, "Let's check up with the survivors to see how they're doing."

Chernov's house was cramped when they check up on them, the smurfs were confused as ever as Smurfette was still in the bedroom with Sassette. Finally, something happened, a smurf suddenly dropped to the ground and began gasping in pain... and he had a wrapped wound with a bit of blood on it. Chernov grabbed his legs and dragged the smurf out of the house as everyone watches as the smurf's skin slowly changed colors as he shivers then stopped moving.

After a few more minutes, the smurf suddenly rose up and his eyes were red. Chernov shot him in the head and he went down instantly, he walked back inside and asked, "Are there any more bite victims?" he asked.

No one spoke up, but suddenly another smurf burst across the room and shot passed Chernov at the door. Chernov ran after him and the smurf was nearly out of sight until a bullet fired out of nowhere and struck the smurf in the head, causing his skull to explode. After he collapse onto the ground with bits of his brain matter everywhere, Chernov looked up on his roof and saw Grandpa Smurf with Chernov's Sniper Rifle.

"You have interesting toys boy," said Grandpa Smurf as he slides down, cracking his back in the process, "Aw, smurf!"

He dropped the rifle, which somehow goes off and it propelled itself right into Brainy's groin. He suddenly drop to the ground and groaned his pain as he grabs his crotch, this brightened up everyone's spirits as they laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

With the help of Mother Nature, the smurfs who died were brought back to life "fully" including Handy. They had no memory during their zombie state, but what is clear is that no one is going to burn bodies. It did open up the question against Chernov, the green smurf who is a Human Smurf hybrid. He acts nothing like the smurfs and is rather violent, his choice on exterminating the zombies were brutal and it had sparked a controversy about him.

Just a few days later, one night a crowd of smurfs steaming with anger had surround his home. When he stepped outside, he wasn't fazed by the angry pitchforks and torches. They were about to kill him until Chernov pulls out an explosive and holds it up into the air. It was 12 sticks of a combination of C4 and TNT, since the smurfs knew it was an explosive they backed away and gone silent.

"If I set this off, it will destroy the entire village." warned Chernov as he lowers his arm, "Don't think I'm surprised, I knew your criticizing me for my Human Half."

Everyone agreed, then Chernov continued.

"Everything that you currently know about humans is true, but your no different from us." noted Chernov, "Kicking Brainy out of the village is one, Tuffy picking wanting fights, in fact it was Papa Smurf who asked my to reanimate Handy but that failed and then that Zombie Outbreak occurred."

"The most major point is how you respond to this, your going to rush into my home and try to kill me. Aren't you?"

Nobody answered.

"Aren't you!" Chernov repeated.

"Yes!" screamed a few smurfs in panic, by now every smurf is feeling anxiety.

"That is very human of you, in fact that is not what smurf's do." said Chernov, "There is 7 Billion Homo Sapiens out there in the world, and only a 100 of you. Why I'm here is because my father wanted to learn from you so he created me to live among you, because he cared about you and wanted to protect you from his own species. Don't think he might not know about this if I keep my mouth shut, he has eyes and ears everywhere so he'll know. He always know."

"Why did he want YOU to protect us?" asked Brainy, who wasn't really involved in the riot.

"Because... the human form, your form I'm talking about, is the most brilliant thing Mother Nature has created." said Chernov, "And it's worth is priceless, Nature could not recreate you or us. Our species are the least concern by you must live even if human influence gets into the way, like me for example, that place where the Smurf babies that were brought in by storks. It's gone, leveled, as in, it's not going to come back and there won't be any new smurfs."

"Humans are adapted to help each other out just like you, but we do it more efficiently and professionally." said Chernov, "I have saved Sassette from death for crying out loud, I have saved Brainy from death as well. It's not just humans anymore, its everything that lives. Evolution is cruel, but we live in mercy of it."

It was a sort of stunning speech as when Chernov finished as everyone was silent, "Is all of that true, even though you make it up as it go?" asked Slouchy.

"Pretty much," muttered Chernov, "Smurf or Human, I draw the line between Good and Evil. That line is Neutrality, I may destroy your home but I will take you under my wing. One day, you'll see Human Generosity in action. One day."

Suddenly, Sassette stepped out of Chernov's home, wearing a new pair of pink overalls. "What's going on Chernov?" asked Sassette.

"Everyone wants to kill me so I set them straight with this FAKE bomb," said Chernov.

"That bomb was fake?" asked Jokey.

"Yes, Humans are the smartest species in the world and boy my IQ helps me live up to my human side." said Chernov, "Why would I keep explosives that can blow up miles of earth when I'm not going to use them? It's just to risky and it will end up in the wrong hands. Hey wait a minute, Sassette is back to health.!"

Sassette looked down at herself then looked straight back at Chernov smiling, "I guess I' am." she gladly says.

"Now I have to remove the stitches from your belly," said Chernov as he picked her up, "It won't take but a moment."

As Chernov steps back into the house, the crowd departed in shame. But it gave them something to think about themselves and their relationship with mankind, Papa Smurf – who saw the whole thing at his bedroom window – crossed out "Never get on Chernov's bad side", on his notepad and wrote down, "Always get on Chernov's GOOD side as much as possible".

The next day, Sassette skipped happily out of Chernov's home and runs back to Smurfette's house good as new. By then on out, Chernov simply lie back and get's himself situated back in his usual studies. After hooking up another dead plant to his machine, he flips the switch and another explosion occurred blowing out his windows for a 2nd time. When the dust cleared, he noticed the plant was shred to bits. "May you rest in pieces," joked Chernov and then sighed, "No more life research, period."

With that, he cleans up his mess and heads out to help Brainy in his studies. After he left, the pieces of the plant that happened to be piled together come together by magic and it was revived and thriving... then it shriveled up and died.

**THE END**


End file.
